Hathor (Deity)
'''Hathor '''or Kumil Hathor is a deity worshiped throughout the south, most notably as the head of the Hathorism branch of the Sikkudian religion. Appearance As a higher spirit, Hathor does not have a definitive form. However, when manifesting on Fayos, she chooses to present as a cow-headed woman covered in fine orange fur. Her horns stick straight upwards, with a mild curve inwards, holding between them a radiant solar disc. Sometimes she is pregnant, or at the least, appears to be so. She has three fingers on each hand and calf's feet. Mostly she wears a silk slip gown common to Sikkudian nobility or nothing at all. Sometimes, Hathor has been known to appear as a human woman. In this form, she stands far taller than any man, with an ethereal glow about her. Her eyes are dark black, with tanned brown skin, and long fair black hair. She appears pregnant, wearing her silk slip gown and with a crown on her head typical of Sikkudian royalty. Even rarer, Hathor is said to appear completely as a cow, still with solar disc intact. Personality Hathor portrays herself as a kind and loving mother figure to the people of Fayos. As their creator, she loves all men and wants to ensure their success and safety. She is nurturing and wholly good, according to Hathoric teachings. However, she is not without wrath. Hathor hates Ishjar and her kin, despising whores and those who seek pleasure without love. She despises the Cadanites, who she cursed to appear in her image for turning their eyes from her. Many myths tell of her cursing and spiting those who turned from her, especially those who left her service to serve Ishjar. She loves her husband Batalal and works tirelessly with him to maintain their creations. Important Actions Sikkudian teachings tell that Hathor was the second to last to arrive at the forming of Fayos, with her husband Batalal, to create man to reign over the beast creations of Ashtorah. Her gift of life made her the first mother; some variants of the myth going so far as to say she birthed man from a clay seed placed into her womb. Hathor was made the Most High of the High Gods, becoming the head of their court in High Heaven. She was the one to decide to separate the heavens from Fayos to protect from the Serpent. This all occurred in prehistory. Sometime in early history, Hathor cursed the unites tribes of Cadan to become bovine in appearance for turning from her and worshiping Lord Khalazaar instead. She loathes the Cadanites still. Court Hathor's realm is Hathos in High Heaven, a realm of hills and trees and beautiful nature, tended by her followers and the souls of her dead worshipers. Within Hathos is Havos, a small but seemingly infinite pocket of countryside surrounding a radiant temple on a hill. Surrounding it are cottages and farmsteads and homes wear the souls of martyrs and holy men live forever with their families. Hathor herself dwells within the high temple and watches over her flock from there. The following is a list of members of Hathor's court who reside within Hathos: * The Avosi * Wilda Hathortep I * Wilda Hathortep II Category:Deities Category:Religion